


coming up red

by tsuzurao



Category: Majo no Ie | The Witch's House
Genre: Blood, Chronic Illness, F/F, Femslash, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viola comforts Ellen the best she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming up red

She holds Ellen's hand through the coughing fit, through these wretched, painful sounding things that shake Ellen's body all the way down to her toes. Viola squeezes their fingers together tight; this isn't the first time and it won't be the last. 

Blood soaks the handkerchief Ellen holds to her mouth. She can barely breathe between the coughing and blood forcing its way up her throat, and Viola rediscovers the fear she can't quite get rid of. It keeps her up at night sometimes: the imagined scene of Ellen choking and gurgling helplessly on her own blood. 

Viola is terrified that one day she'll come by to find Ellen dead. Or dying. The thought has broken her heart more times than she can count. 

She rubs at Ellen's back, the worst of it seemingly over. Viola wishes she could do more than this, more than just sitting by and having to watch Ellen get weaker and weaker everyday. 

All she can do, though, is hold Ellen's hand and pray that this isn't the time Ellen's body decides to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
